


Date Night

by CinnaAtHeart



Series: TumblrWeeds [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaAtHeart/pseuds/CinnaAtHeart
Summary: To thine own self; be wicked sexy.





	

Darcy tugs at a wayward strand of hair, huffing irritably when it decides not to cooperate.

“Would you chill?” Jane says. Darcy sends her a glare, but she ignores it, sprawled as she is on Darcy’s bed, firmly focused on something on her phone. “The man’s gaga for you; you could turn up in a flour bag for a dress and he’s still fawn over you.”

“Thank-you,” she says dryly. “I just- what if he doesn’t _want_ to?”

Jane pulls a face at her screen and drops her phone onto her chest. She rolls her head to give Darcy her full attention. “It’s the third date,” she says. “And Jesus- _look at you!_ Who _wouldn’t?_ ”

She preens a little, and runs a hand down the slinks fabric. It clings to her body in the most flattering of ways, before flaring out at her hips. Best second-hand buy ever. “I do look good, don’t I?”

“Darcy you look _amazing_. And this is _me_ \- your painfully straight boss-slash-friend telling you that.”

She bites her lip, then remembers the lipstick and turns back to the mirror to rub the transfer off her teeth. It will set soon, but in the meantime she knows she’s going to end up with lipstick _everywhere_. Satisfied, Darcy steps back from the mirror and runs her hands down her body again, thumbs brushing down the underside of her breasts. _Bucky better fucking appreciate these_ , she thinks to herself.

“It’s not too slutty, do you think?”

Jane screws up her face in distaste. “You know I don’t like that word,” she says. Darcy glances back at her apologetically.

“Right- sorry.”

“It’s fine. I like the dress though; the length makes it classy- and the sleeves help too. Barnes will be _salivating_.”

“God- I hope so.” Darcy pulls what she hopes is a sultry face at the mirror. In the background, she can see Jane returning her attention to her phone. The doorbell rights and Darcy grimaces as the electronic sounds of ‘It’s a Small World After All’ sing through the apartment. She really needs to get Tony to get rid of that bloody doorbell, or she’ll pry it off the wall herself.

“That would be your man,” Jane says disinterestedly. Darcy pokes her tongue out at the mirror and gives her teeth one more inspection before she plucks her bag off the bed.

“Right, I’m going. Don’t go having sex on the couch again please.”

Jane glares up at her, but her face is slightly pink at the mention of _that_ debacle. “If you’d come back at the time you _said_ you were, you wouldn’t have seen that.”

“Sure.”

“Remember to use a condom!”

“Bye Jane.” Darcy hurries out into the living space and opens the front door. Bucky stands on the other side- right on time, bless his soul.

He’s quiet for a long moment, staring at Darcy like she’s just walked out of a dream. It’s very gratifying. “Bucky,” she smiles.

He blinks and shakes his head, and Darcy doesn’t mind in the least when his gaze lingers on the curve of her breasts. “Damn sweetheart,” he breathes. “You look swell.”

Darcy smirks and lightly steps forward to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “Thank-you.”

A bouquet of lilies is thrust up between them and Darcy laughs in delight. The smell of them is wonderful. “I’d have gotten you roses,” Bucky explains with a rueful smile, “but they don’t smell anymore.”

“No,” Darcy hums, and she kisses him softly in thanks. “These are perfect.”


End file.
